


The Purest Expression of Grief

by ventandvent



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla Headcanon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventandvent/pseuds/ventandvent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Head Canon, or the one where Laura takes Carmilla to visit her mother's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purest Expression of Grief

Carmilla glanced at Laura nervously, watching her fidgeting hands and tense shoulders and wished she could think of something to lighten her up. All she wanted was to see her smile, but she couldn’t come up with the words to wipe Laura’s anxious and desolate expression from her face.

They sat in Laura’s car together, she had just been picked up and Laura hadn’t yet started the car.

“Laura,” she began slowly, testing the silence and wincing at the agonizing effect it had on the stifled air in the vehicle. Carmilla had a fair idea on what the plan for today was, and she was nearly as nervous as Laura but she knew she needed to be strong for her, to hold her and to nurse her when the time came.

“Laura it’s going to be okay,” the impassive expression on Laura’s face broke and she turned to Carmilla, her eyes glassy and red; full of tears that hadn’t breached the rim yet.

They stared at another briefly; Carmilla inclining her head slightly to show her it would be okay. Laura nodded stiffly, then turned and shifted the key in the ignition and started the car.

* * *

They had been driving for about forty-five minutes after the city had become the suburbs and the suburbs had become the countryside; when they reached a large cemetery with huge open grounds.

Laura pulled up into the driveway and parked in the parking lot, before taking out the keys and staring at the dashboard.

Carmilla stared at Laura, wishing she could hold and her and tell her everything would be okay but she knew she had to sit this out, just for another while longer at least. She was about to open her car door when Laura began talking.

“You know, it’s funny I guess. Because, I haven’t visited her in so long and now here I am, with you, and you’re about to meet her.

“And I’m not nervous; because I know that if you met her she would love you it’s just I really fucking miss her and it’s almost like I’ve been forgetting or neglecting her in the past few weeks,” Laura sighed, tapping her hands on the steering wheel.

“Laura you haven’t been forgetting or neglecting her,” Carmilla began, reaching over to put her hand on her shoulder. Laura nearly resisted but collapsed under her touch.

Carmilla watched her sink against her arm, and painfully tried to think of the words to use to comfort her.

“It doesn’t matter how long it goes between your visits, because I know you and I know that you’re not forgetting her, not really. I know how much you love her, that’s not going to change, don’t worry,” Carmilla twisted a piece of Laura’s hair around her fingertips and watched Laura’s expression change slightly and she smiled softly.

Carmilla suddenly had a thought and untangled her hand from Laura’s arm and jumped out of the car, ran around, and opened Laura’s door.

“What are you doing?” Laura smiled at her. 

“I’m taking initiative, if I’m going to meet your mother I want to show her how happy I make you, because I do make you happy, right?” Carmilla raised an eyebrow, a smile adapting her features.

“Yes,” Laura rolled her eyes and Carmilla motioned for her to get out of the car and knelt in front of her.

 “Oh my god,”

“Just get on, cupcake. You know you want to,” Carmilla smirked at her and Laura clambered over onto Carmilla’s back.

Carmilla stood up and grunted under the weight of her tiny human, and set off towards the cemetery, stopping at the first row of graves to turn her head around at Laura and look at her.

Laura pointed off the right,

“It’s a couple hundred rows that way,” she motioned forward with her spare arm that wasn’t tightly hugging her girlfriend’s shoulders and Carmilla started walking again.

Laura leaned forward and planted a line of kisses on Carm’s neck and cheek.

“Thank you for coming with me,” Laura whispered into her ear, watching a smile form on Carmilla’s lips.

“I couldn’t have done it without you,”

“Anything for you, cupcake.”

**Author's Note:**

> All fics on this page are posted from my Tumblr: (hollsteinie.tumblr.com)


End file.
